Proposal
by Thelow
Summary: Oneshot. A proposal. NaruHina


Proposal

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

To the casual observer it might have appeared that she was trying to enjoy her reflection in the koi pond. A girl just trying to relax from her busy life, but in truth she was a wreck of emotions on the inside. She sat in a beautiful lavender kimono with her indigo colored hair reaching the small of her back. She might have appeared calm on the outside, but then all Hyuuga are trained for that. But anyone looking closely could see the torrent of different emotions in her pale lavender eyes.

Hyuuga Hinata was never the most confident person you would ever meet. Some would even call her a coward when it came to certain areas…well around someone really. But now she was scared out of her mind on what was happening in the main house, while she was forced to wait outside in the garden.

She had been berating herself all day since she made the biggest decision of her life. She was doing something she thought he could never forgive her for. Words like '_How could I' _and_ 'What have I done' _kept running through her head. Perhaps she should start yesterday.

XxXxXxXxX

Over the years Hinata had made great strides in her life. She had become the more confident and capable woman that she had always wanted to become, but she was still missing something in her life. Well in truth what she was missing was a life, a love life to be more specific. She was eighteen years old and had yet to have a relationship with anyone. Never been on a date, never told someone how she feels, and never even had a kiss.

Sure she had been asked on dates by many different men. She was one of Konoha's most eligible women. She was rich, beautiful, and part f a noble family. In truth she had to turn down dates every day. Why? Because even still after all these years she would only settle for one man. Uzumaki Naruto.

But that's exactly what landed her in this trouble. She was eighteen now. An age in the Hyuuga when the new head will take over. The only trouble with that was she needed to be married. So now she sat in front of the Hyuuga council awaiting to hear their words.

"Hinata-sama, it seems it is time for you to take over as head of the family." Hinata only nodded in response. "As such we hoped that by this time in your life you would at least be in a relationship if not married."

Hinata swallowed the lump in her throat at what he said. There would be only two options now and she knew it. Either she would not become the head of the clan, or she would be forced into a marriage.

"As you know we are not a barbaric clan that will force you to marry someone without your own free will" Hinata let out a small breath she had been holding. "So we have made you a list of people you must choose from to be married to by next week."

Hinata's eyes widened and he mouth dropped open a little. Sure they weren't forcing her into a marriage with no choice; she was just being forced to marry a person of _her_ choice with no choice.

"A list has been set for you in your bedroom. We will be waiting for one hour before we hear your decision." Hinata nodded sadly and bowed before standing and leaving the room. There were tears in her eyes as she walked down the hallways towards her bed room. No one said anything to her as she walked by them.

Entering her room she noticed the large document sitting on her desk in the corner. She only had an hour so she decided to start and cry it out later about who she was married too. The list was organized from most promising to least for the clan.

_Uchiha Sasuke_

_Reasoning: Last heir to the Uchiha clan and very strong fighter. Currently Anbu captain. After his return to Konoha from Orochimaru he began making amends for his betrayal and is now a loyal shinobi of Konoha. Last wielder of the Sharingan._

Personally Hinata hated Sasuke for what he had done to Naruto years ago at the valley of the end, both physically and mentally. She had found some forgiveness for him over the years, but she still didn't like him very much. She was never really attracted to him in the first place though.

_Aburame Shino_

_Reasoning: Heir to the Aburame clan. Already mastered all of his clans techniques. Currently one of the most well distinguished hunter nin in Konoha Also already has a friendship with Hinata-sama._

Hinata shook her head. She loved Shino like the brother she never had. He was like a protector for her. She also knew that he felt no love interest towards her also. He had his eyes set for another, there was no way she could put him into a marriage.

_Inuzuka Kiba_

_Reasoning: Heir of the Inuzuka family. Well known hunter nin of Konoha and created several techniques for his family jutsu's. Also already has a friendship with Hinata-sama._

Hinata almost cringed at the sight of the name. While she did like Kiba as a friend, she just didn't want to ever go beyond that. He, however, was clearly willing to date her. He had asked many times and was truly very jealous of her love for Naruto. He was also very…open you could say about his relationship. She hated the fact that he had become quite the ladies man of Konoha and was sleeping with a different woman every week.

_Hyuuga Neji_

She stopped right there. While she knew very well about marrying within the clan to keep the blood pure there were two reasons this appalled her. One: He was her cousin. Two: He already had a relationship with Tenten. The first one just disgusted her and she couldn't break her two friends up.

_Nara Shikamaru_

_Reasoning: Heir to the Nara clan. Personal strategist to Hokage. Stayed ranked as Chunnin to be a leader for team missions even though he shows ability as a Jounin._

No once again. Shikamaru might have been a fairly nice guy. But she loved the abundance of energy linked to one particular ninja. Not the laziness of Shikamaru. He was also in a relationship with Temari.

_Hatake Kakashi_

Hinata dropped the book on the desk in shock. He was far older than she was. How could they even think she would consider marriage to him? Let alone even going out with the pervert. If Jiraiya was on there she was ready to walk out on the clan for thinking like this.

So she continued on and on down the list. Tears were starting to come to her eyes as she read off the names of the different people. Many sons of Daimyos and rich families, a number of different Hyuuga not so closely related to her as Neji, and a number of different ninja. Finally giving up before the end she threw the book at the door where it hit hard and then landed with a thump on the ground. She crossed her arms and started crying into her sleeves.

Suddenly she heard her door close. Turning around quickly she looked over at the door to see no one there. She stood up and walked over to the door and peered out, no one down either side of the hall. Puzzled she turned around and walked back into her room. Looking around the room she saw the list of names on the desk open. It was open to the very last page and she looked at the very last name on the list.

_Uzumaki Naruto_

_Reasoning: Most likely choice by Godaime Hokage as successor to Hokage. Currently Elite Jounin sensei of recently made Genin from the academy. Killed Orochimaru and members of the Akatsuki organization._

She had immediately ran to the council room and told them her choice, to which many were appalled. Still though they had to admit having the Hokage as a member of their family would be greatly beneficial to the family, and with their support on the council they would have incredible power in Konoha. So in the end the relented even through it wasn't really their choice, it was hers.

It wasn't until an hour after she gave her choice that she realized something. That something was exactly what she had done, and suddenly she was mortified at herself. She had just asked Naruto to marry her, and she could barely speak a word to him. They would be calling Naruto over and they would tell him the proposal with her being out of the room and then she would have to meet with him after words before he made his decision.

XxXxXxXxX

So that's where she was. Sitting outside absolutely mortified at what she had done and waiting for Naruto to finally come out of his meeting with her father. The meeting had been going on for nearly an hour now, and every passing minute just made more and more fearful of what his reaction would be.

Would he call her weird? Would he laugh at it? Would he accept it for the advantage he would have towards becoming Hokage? Or would he actually decline it…decline her.

That thought tore at her heart, but then what right did she have to say that. She had never been able to confess her true feelings to him, and now she had made it that with one word she and him would be married by next week. Of course he would decline. She was so immersed in her own thoughts that she never even heard the person sit down next to her on the bench.

"It's sort of nice out here."

"Eep"

Hinata was startled out of her thoughts by the blond now sitting next to her. He just chuckled at her reaction to his appearance. A fierce blushed had risen on her cheeks at her embarrassment in front of her. Quickly thought she realized the situation and looked down unable to look him in the eyes.

"H-hai."

They sat in silence for a little while, both not knowing exactly how to break the ice with one another. There wasn't much tension at all coming from Naruto, but every passing minute Hinata became more and more nervous about what was happening around her. She couldn't believe she had actually put herself in this situation.

"So…they told me about the proposal."

"H-hai."

"What do you think about it?"

This was her real chance and she knew. If she wanted her happiness than she would have to convince him that he should want to marry her. Unfortunately she couldn't get her tongue to work at all for her. She still couldn't meet his eyes.

"I mean marriage…" he spoke again.

"W-well you would defiantly b-become Hokage with the support of the family…and"

Without warning he grabbed her chin softly and made her look at his eyes. He looked at her caringly and cautiously at the same time. "Hinata I know all the reasons to marry into the Hyuuga. I want to know why I should want to marry you, because if you can't give me a reason I will say no."

Hinata's felt the tell tale feelings of dread in her heart at what he said. He had given her such a perfect opening to confess her feelings, but her tongue wouldn't allow her to say anything. She tried to say something but couldn't.

Finally Naruto smiled a sad smile and let go of his grip. He let out a long sigh before standing up and turning away. "I see." Was all he spoke before he started to walk away.

Tears were starting to come to her eyes as he started to walk away. This was the last and only chance she would ever get at being happy. She had to do it. "I love you!" He stopped and turned around to look at her as she stood stock still as she looked at him as tears ran down her cheeks.

"I have loved you since I was twelve. I-I am a coward and I could never tell you how I feel. Please Naruto I will do everything to make you happy if you will just let me be with you. You are the only person I have ever wanted."

Naruto just looked at her a little lost for words as to exactly what he should say to her now. "H-hinata…I don't know…there are reasons we shouldn't…"

"I know about Kyuubi!" Naruto looked at her wide eyed at what she said. "I've always known. I knew when I first met you because of who I am, but it doesn't change who you are Naruto-kun. You are still the person I fell in love with, the only person that give me courage."

"Y-you really love me?" He looked at her a little fearful that he was dreaming this the whole time. Hinata just nodded her head. Slowly he walked over to where she was standing still looking at him. He looked at her directly in the eyes as he stood in front of her.

Her eyes widened as he bent down and kissed her. She melted into the kiss. She had never felt something so pleasurable in all of her life. It felt like and eternity to her, but it still ended all too quickly for her liking. She had a blush on her cheeks as she looked at him while she pressed her fingers on her lips where his once were. Slowly he turned around and started walking away from her. Before her left the garden he said one last thing.

"I'll see you at the dinner tonight for the announcement." He left her there wondering what he would say, but now she had some hope.

XxXxXxXxX

Naruto walked out of the Hyuuga Garden and walked to the front gate of the large compound. As he passed out the gate he stopped and turned to the figure leaning on the wall outside. Neji just looked right back at him.

"Thanks for getting me on that list Neji."

"I know how you feel about her and you know how I feel on the matter, no thanks are needed." Neji wore his trademark smirk at this. Naruto just laughed softly at the young man.

"So you will tell them you accept at the dinner right?"

To Neji's surprise Naruto just laughed and began to walk away. Neji began to worry for his cousin at what Naruto just did. He was about to begin following to demand and answer when the blonde yelled back over his shoulder.

"You kidding Neji? You know how I feel about her. I accepted the moment I heard about the proposal from Hiashi."

Neji could only smirk at the blonde.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Yes I know its not what everyone wants. My other stories will be updated within a couple of days if not tomorrow I hope. Sorry I just ran into a mental road block with my other stories and I decided to release some stress with this. Hope you guys like it. Read and Review plz.


End file.
